


Halloween

by sarken



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: BFFs, FNFF OT, Gen, Halloween, Lunch Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Stephen have a lunch date on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

It's raining on Halloween, a slow, chilly drizzle that's too lazy to turn into sleet. The last thing Jon wants is to leave his office, and he almost calls Stephen to cancel their lunch. He picks up the phone, even, but ultimately, he puts on his leather jacket and heads outside. He's been planning this too long to let a little rain stop him.

At the corner, he buys two hot dogs from a street vendor, even though he knows Stephen ordered Chinese.

The hot dogs are a little cold and a little wet when Jon pauses outside Stephen's office, struggling to put on his mask with one hand. The smell of vinyl overwhelms him once he gets it on, and he can barely see through the little eyeholes.

Jon knocks on Stephen's door, but doesn't wait for a response.

"How y'all doin'?" Jon asks in his best Dubya voice. He sees movement that he assumes is Stephen looking up from his computer, and he slowly gropes his way over to Stephen's desk. "Thought you might wanna have a hot dog with the President -- you know, the ol' Commander in Chief. They're a little wet, but that's 'cause it's rainin'. Rain's a little...it's wet-i-fyin', you know what I'm sayin'? It has a way of makin' things not dry."

Jon adds a Dubya chuckle as he holds one of the hot dogs out to Stephen.

Stephen's grinning like a fool as he accepts the hot dog, taking a too-large bite out of the cold, soggy thing. He's ginning so hard that he has to chew with his mouth open, and once he manages to swallow, he says, "As soon as you take that ugly-ass mask off, I'm going to kiss you right on the lips, Stewart."


End file.
